Fight with a Rose, you get pricked by a thorn
by Catching A Common Cold
Summary: Two impossibly stubborn, hotheaded and impulsive people thrown together in a story where century long traditions infuse? It can only mean one possible thing: Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid red necked git," Rose mumbled to herself as she was jolted to the ground with a thump. Smiling his famous smirk, Scorpius Malfoy flashed his teeth at her menacingly before turning the corner. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Rose plucked her bag off the floor and took at a run for the potions room. Trust Malfoy to make her late to her worst subject.

Sliding into the room as quietly as she could, Rose snuck to her chair, which was conveniently right near the door, before Professor Dellus could catch her.

"Right now, seeing as it is the start of the year, we will be doing something simple, because I'm sure that none of you bothered to practise at all during the holidays. Am I right?" Nobody answered the sneering, foul witch that stool before the class. Professor Dellus was by far the worst and most hated teacher at Hogwarts. Believing that potions was the best and most useful subject in the school, Dellus took teaching to a new level, pushing for harder tests, longer essays and nearly impossible O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's.

She grinned at the class with fake fondness, showing her cracked and yellow teeth that almost matched the straw like bush of hair that was piled on top of her head. "Everyone will be working in partners to create a batch of any type of potion through-out your book. But," Dellus cut short the buzz of voices that were flooding the room, trying to determine who was whose partner. "I will be picking the partners."

A loud grown surrounded the four wall of the classroom, before Dellus started calling out names over the noise.

"Albus Potter, work with Alice Longbottom. Penny Brown, work with Liza Heyfield. Scorpius Malfoy"- Dellus flashed a grin at her favourite student, while Scorpius flinched noticeably- "you can work with Rose Weasley."

Rose's face twisted into a mask of horror as Dellus said this. Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. _The_ Scorpius Malfoy. _The _Scorpius Malfoy that had made sure that she never went a day without being insulted about her hair, or her face, or her personality or all of the above.

Scorpius and Rose had always hated each other. Rose claimed that it was his fault they hated one another, while Scorpius thought the opposite.

Either way, it all started in their first year. . .

_"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full..." a shy Rose stood in the doorway of the only free compartment left in the train. She stared at the pale-skinned boy with interest. _

_Her father had told her to stay away from Scorpius Malfoy. Of course, she hasn't listened but she was curious as to how he would react to her.__**"You see that family over there? The one with all the red and black haired children? They are the Weasley's and the Potter's. I'm going to warn you Scorp, they won't like you, but make sure you don't give them a reason too. They really are noble people, no matter what they may lead you to think."**_

Scorpius mumbled a yes before turning towards the window. He had no idea why the strange, red haired girl was sitting in his compartment, especially after what his father had said.

If this was the case, then why was one of the Weasley's here, sitting with him. Unable to keep his thoughts to himself, Scorpius said, rather rudely in fact, "Why are you sitting here Weasley?"

Startled at his rudeness, Rose just stared at him. "What, are you dumb as well as ugly?" Scorpius felt horribly guilty after he said it, but didn't let it show on his face.

Hurt and angry at the pale boy in fronting her, Rose got out of her seat and collected her belongings.

"Actually, my name is Rose." And with that, she marches out of the compartment and went to find her cousins.

"Rose Weasley, _kindly _move_ out_ of your seat and move next to Mr Malfoy, now!" Dellus yelled, and Rose snapped out of her memories and moved beside Malfoy, wishing just to be away from the horrid stench of Dellus's breath.

"Nice one Weasley, where were you, in La-La-land again?" Malfoy sneered with a smirk on his lips. Rose knew that he only spoke to her to get a reaction, so she kept quiet and opened her book.

After a while of peaceful quietness, Rose looked up at Malfoy. "What do you want to make?" she said in a mono tone.

Surprise flashed across his face but he just sneered and replied, "What? No witty remark? I think you've lost your touch Weasel-cakes." Rose shuddered.

Weasel-cakes; the nickname that Malfoy had given her when he had 'accidentally' dropped a charms book on her face, causing her to walk around with a thick layer of make-up to cover up the God-awful bruise on her face.

Scorpius smirked as her caught Rose flinching at his nickname for her. Truth be-told, he really hadn't meant to drop the book on her face and, as much as he hated to admit it, felt guilty for it since.

"You didn't answer my question," Rose interrupted Scorpius's thoughts.

"Let's make a sleeping draught. It's simple and gives us time to . . .mingle," Scorpius spoke in a rough voice and rose his eyebrows suggestively.

Rose was shocked- this was the first time he had even attempted to flirt with her- but hid it behind a secretive smile. She leaned forward, grinning as she saw his surprised face. Brushing her lips against his ear, she hissed "Not in your life, Malfoy," before stalking to the storage cupboard to get their ingredients.

Scorpius stood shocked, his eyes trailing Rose as she walked. He didn't know why he had suggested such things; it was a first when it came to Rose, but he just felt the need to try something new. Scorpius grinned at Rose's reaction.

"Scorp, I really hope that wasn't what I thought it was," an obviously grinning voice spoke from behind him. Scorpius spun around to look into the amused face of his best friend.

A blush crept its way unexpectedly onto Scorpius's face and he scowled at his friend.

"Shut up, Albus," he mumbled before rushing to help Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose Weasley! What in the obviously-messed-up-world was that?" Rose flinched as she heard her best friend's voice behind her. She played dumb.

"What was what, Hadley?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows. Hadley glared.

"You and Scorpius were flirting! I saw it with my own eyes! And don't you dare try to deny it Rosie!" she growled, cutting of Rose's complaints. "You and him were all over each other!"

"I was not! We were talking, he was being a tosser and I was playing along," Rose contradicted forcefully. There was no way in hell that she was going to be told that she was flirting with Scorpius Malfoy! Even if it's true, she thought, before squashing the thought with a six-inch heel, kicking it into a pile of mud and then laughing at it hysterically.

"Rose. Rose! ROSE! SERIOUSLY, ANSWER ME WOMAN!" Rose stumbled to the side as Hadley forcefully pushed her into someone who was passing by.

"What the hell was that for you stupid cow?" Rose yelled at her best friend, completely unaware that she was currently sitting in someone's lap.

"I'm not the cow! You are! You were ignoring me, again might I add, and now you're sitting there . . . on . . ." Hadley's eyes got really wide as the person leaned down to Rose's ear and whispered, "Rosie, babe, I know how much you love me but can you please get off of my lap."

Rose shot to her feet and glared at Scorpius, who was smirking at her from the floor.

"Scorpius Malfoy, wipe that sickening smirk off your face before I do it for you," she advised before storming off, Hadley just behind it, stifling laughter.

"Hadley, shut up before I curse you into a toad!" she half yelled at her as she walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Some people looked up from the food to find out what was happening between the two friends, but most just shook their heads and continued eating.

It wasn't uncommon to find Rose and Hadley bickering or shouting at each other, and most students just watched in amusement, instead of breaking them apart.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, with a huff, Rose sat in between her cousin Dominique and her friend Lorcan. Lorcan took one glance as Rose's annoyed face before chuckling and putting his arm around her.

""What's wrong, Lovely?" he asked sweetly. Rose pouted and was about to answer, but was interrupted by Hadley, who shouted, "She was flirting with Malfoy!" Rose glared at her.

"I was not!" she fired back. Lorcan laughed.

"Settle down guys. I'm sure Rose was just caught up in Scorp's . . . err . . . beauty." The Gryffindor table erupted in laughter, and even Rose smiled through her annoyance.

"Funny guys. Really Funny," Scorpius's voice cut through the tables amusement, though several people snickered, Rose included.

Sighing, Scorp sat down next to Rose and beside Dominique while Albus sat next to Hadley and a second year named Layla McLaggen, who immediately started a conversation about Quidditch with him.

"When do you plan on doing the Quidditch trials? I know I'm only second year, but I'm fairly good. My father has been teaching me some moves over the summer and I have a feeling I'll easily beat everyone else at the chaser position-"

Rose stopped listening to Layla with a sigh. That girl was a pain and everyone knew it. But Albus was too much of a Quidditch fanatic to ignore her.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at his best friend as he chatted intensely with Layla. But a certain excitement flooded him and he found himself leaning over to Rose.

"Are you trying out for Quidditch this year?" Scorpius was expecting the usual "not a chance" that he got from Rose whenever he asked that question, but instead got the opposite.

"Yeah, I think I will this year," Rose replied, surprising even her. She laughed at Scorpius's expression. The she smiled. It was a mutual agreement between the two enemies that they were allowed to be civil with each other when their convocation was Quidditch related. Both Gryffindor's loved Quidditch with all their hearts, but Rose had never tried out for the house team before. Scorpius had always been the team's seeker, while Rose preferred being keeper.

"Huh. Well, good luck," Scorpius said indifferently, but Rose's stomach flipped. Good luck? Since when has Scorpius Malfoy, _the_ Scorpius Malfoy, ever offered Rose Weasley luck?

"Yeah, you too," she replied, then, under her breath, she added "Not that you need it."

Scorpius smiled at her then stood and left the Great hall. Albus leant over to Rose. "Were my eyes deceiving me, or did Scorpius just smile at you?" he asked with wide eyes.

Rose rolled her eyes at her over dramatic cousin and also took her leaving.

Albus and Hadley stared at each other in shock.

"You don't think their together behind our backs, do you?" Al asked Hadley in a hurry. Harley's eyes widened. She hadn't thought or that.

"We have to find out. We need to make a plan," Hadley launched herself from the table and sprinted off with Al to find an empty classroom in which they could spend their free period devising a plan.

Dominique looked up as the two rushed out of the hall.  
"Why is our family so weird?" she asked a quiet Lily in an aspirated tone.

Lily just grinned. She loved her family's abnormality.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I know that for the past two chapters I have forgotten to put a DISCLAIMER, and I know that I'll probably forget in future chapters. So I'd like to put an overall DISCLAIMER.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor will I ever own, the magical world and characters of Harry Potter. **_

"Weasley, come on!" Scorpius cried as he tugged on Rose's arm. He was annoying her, and he knew it. Rose frowned at him.

"What if I'm not good? What if that snooty little second year is better that me? What if I make a fool out of myself? What if I'm the only Person out of the Weasley/Potter clan not to make it into the team after trying out? What if-"

"Shut up already! Okay, so you know how I was at your cousins last Christmas and we had that big annual Quidditch game? Well, as much as I hate to admit it, you were amazing. So stop bloody worrying and move!" he all but yelled at the slightly flushed Weasley in front of him. It was true, of course, Rose was amazing at Quidditch. She just had no confidence at all! Scorpius scowled as he pushed her out the door of the common room.

They were the only ones not down at the Quidditch pitch because all the Gryffindor's would meet there on the morning of Quidditch trials to cheer on their team; it was a traditional thing now.

Knowing they were going to be late, Scorpius grabbed Rose's wrist and all but sprinted down the stairs and on to the grounds, dragging Rose with him. As they reached the pitch, Albus ran to them.

"Where were you guys? I've only just been able to hold off the trials."

"She," Scorpius pointed to Rose, who was panting heavily, accusingly, "had a mental break down."

"Still am," Rose replied. She was shaking slightly and her face was pale.

Albus looked worried, and turned to Scorpius, obviously wanting to know what was up.

"She doubts her wicked keeper skills," Scorpius explained with an eye roll. Rose smiled slightly, he noted, as he said this.

Albus eyed them suspiciously before turning away. "Well, come on! We've all been waiting for you!"

Rose sat nervously on the side of the pitch, watching the others compete to become Gryffindor's chasers and beaters. Next was the seeker. Scorpius stood.

"Wish me good luck Weasel-cakes!" he smirked down at her. Rose couldn't find it in herself to be rude back.

"Like you need it," she mumbled. Scorpius smiled at her response and swooped down to land a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Rosie!" he yelled as he skipped off, earning a few stares as he did so. Rose was stumped. A tumble of emotions were flooding through her like a wild fire.

Surprise- when had Scorpius ever even touched her in the six years they had shared a common room?

Wonder- why the he'll had he done it in the first place?

And lastly, butterflies? Rose shook her head wildly. No, she told herself firmly, and with quite a lot of panic at the fact that she had to do so. No, Rose, you will not feel anything more than hatred for Scorpius Malfoy. She could tell that she would soon be eating her words.

Meanwhile, Scorpius was mentally slapping himself several times in the face. Why the hell did I do that? He asked himself. He hadn't meant to at all, and only registered what he was doing just before he did it. Still, he found it hard to regret the act as he mounted his broom swiftly. Pushing off from the ground, he heard Albus shout instructions at the seekers before circling them from above on his broom.

"Okay, so we will go in an order. Brown, you first. All I'm going to do is throw about ten golf balls in different directions, and you just have to catch them."

Scorpius found it extremely commercial to watch as people dived this way and that, trying desperately to catch at least one of the falling balls. Penny Brown nearly fell of her broom, while Samuel Thomas ran into Albus in his haste. Next was Scorpius.

Taking a deep breath, Scorpius watched, almost in slow motion, as his best friend threw a golf ball almost parallel to him. He dived, stretched his arm out and caught the ball just as Albus threw another one.

Wow, Rose thought to herself as Scorpius dived yet again. It was so obvious that he was the best, and she wondered why Al didn't just elect him on the spot.

All in all, Scorpius caught nine of the ten balls that were thrown, which was almost twice as much as the rest of the competitors did. Rose clapped enthusiastically with the rest, but quickly stopped when Hadley caught her eyes. She was determined to halt any crazy ideas that were buzzing around her best friends head. It didn't seem to be working.

Scorpius landed next to Rose without the slightest jolt. He smirked. "How'd I go, Weasley?"

Unable to respond appropriately- appropriate being responding sarcastically or putting him down- Rose ran over to him.

"That was freaking amazing! Holy Cow, you have to teach me some of those moves," she yelled at him keenly. He laughed at her.

"Calm down, Rosie! I'll teach you okay," he replied easily. Rose grinned widely at him. She's gorgeous, he thought, then his eyes widened in horror. Had he really just thought that? No, he told himself, I'm just tired from the trials. That's it.

His thoughts returned to the world around him as all the keepers were required to line up next to the middle goal post. Rose's smile dropped visibly and her face whitened. Scorpius grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Rose, it's going to be absolutely fine. You're going to go out there, save every goal they throw at you and then come back to the common room and celebrate. Got it? Now go!" and he shoved her towards the goal posts.

Rose took a deep breath. If Scorpius, he worst enemy for the past six years, thought she could do, then she could.

"Okay, Rebecca Spinnit, I want you to go first. Our marvellous new chasers, Fin Creavly, Thomas Zabini and my own flesh and blood, Lily Potter-" Albus turning in mid air to grin at his sister- "will throw several quaffle at you; your job is to catch them. Right, off you go!"

Scorpius was nervously watching as the keeper try outs proceeded. He knew that Rose was good, but the people going before her were better than he expected. He almost flinched as Alisha Wood made a spectacular save. Pulling out his wand, he decided to send a patronus to her as a warning. Ever since the Dark Lords rein over the Wizarding community, third years were expected to produce at least a slight patronus by the end of the year. By fifth year, you had to perfect a full blown patronus, message included.

Rose jumped as a bright blue light obscured her vision. Focusing, she worked out that the patronus in front of her was of a small lion, its paws darting out dangerously to those who stared to long at it. Suddenly it spoke.

"Pull some of those infamous 'Rose Weasley' moves I always hear you bragging about while you're competing. The others are fairly good, but I'm willing to bet your better." the patronus vanished as soon as Scorpius's words finished. Thankful, she sent one back in the form of a swimming otter; saying a quick thank-you before she was expected to be in front of the goal rings.

Moves, she thought, as she circled the goal rings, I need some really good saves to beat the others. She smirked. The chasers wouldn't know what hit them.

"Go!" Albus shouted and she watched Lily came flying at her, a determined look on her delicate face. Rose grinned half-heartedly while trying to remain focused at the same time. Lily and Rose had a little competition going on between themselves. Since Lily, and all the other family members that she played against while on holidays, had never scored a goal while Rose was keeper, she had elected to disqualify Rose from all their games for 'being too much of a bloody good keeper!' Rose had laughed scornfully at this and so now the two cousins were always at each other's neck during a Quidditch game.

Throwing with all her might, Lily watched as the quaffle soared towards its goal, plummeting through the air dangerously. But Rose was quick. Pulling her broom upwards, she spun in a quick circle, knocking the quaffle away from the goals as she did so.

Almost as soon as Lily had missed, Zabini had another ball waiting in his arms, and he zoomed forward swiftly before pelting it at the middle goals

Rose pulled up to intercept the quaffle but Lily, being the pain she was, threw another one in the opposite direction of which Rose was going. Mentally groaning and setting a goal to mortally impair one of her cousins arms by the end of the week, she swooped up, grabbed the quaffle that Zabini had thrown before plummeting down, knocking the second quaffle away from the goal ring just in time. The Gryffindor's in the. crowd went wild. And it was no surprise, either. The school had not seen such a good keeper since Oliver Wood, and even he was in for a run of his money.

Rose landed lightly, but found that she did not stay on the ground for long. Strong arms had wound their way around her waist, swooping her off the ground in a smooth movement. Rose was pressed against a warm chest, and she looked down to see Scorpius Malfoy grinning up at her.

"Rosie, that was amazing. I mean, I knew you were good but not that good. Wow, I think you were even better than Oliver Wood, and that is freaking saying something!" Scorpius rambled as he set Rose back on the ground, but did not unwind his arms from her slender figure.

Rose smiled at him. "I was good, I take it?" Scorpius scoffed.

"Good? You were better than good. And you know it too, don't deny it," he teased her lightly, though neither of the two teenaged noticed the frozen and silent crowd and the open gaping that surround them.

It was a known fact that Rose and Scorpius didn't get along. And to see them holding each other closely, and exclaiming congratulations to each, it was no surprise to anyone, except the objects of everyone's attention, when Albus stormed up to his cousin and best friend and threw them apart.

"What the flying hell was that?" he screamed at them. Scorpius and Rose exchanged confused looks.

'What was what?" they said it unison. Albus scowled at them.

"You know what! I just witnessed you two basically having dry sex in the middle of the pitch!" He was mad, anyone could see, and the fact that he was stretching the truth to the limit made Rose even more anxious. Albus never lied unless he was mad. The madder he got, the more he exaggerated the truth. Again, the two exchanged worried and curious looks.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Albus was about to respond angrily to Rose, but he had finally glanced up at their face and saw only confusion on them. No guilt, no fear, just confusion. They really don't know what they have done wrong, Albus thought to himself.

"But,"- he coughed awkwardly- "You guys hate each other." His voice was weak with his own confusion, but the rest of the crowd of Gryffindor's all heard him, because they were all wondering the same thing.

"I don't hate him," Rose said, at the same time that Scorpius said "I don't hate her." They both looked at each other with surprise. And this was when Rose realised that it was true; she didn't hate Scorpius. She didn't hate Scorpius at all.

Ugh, she thought to herself and she tasted the bitter sweet taste of 'eating your own words'.


	4. Chapter 4

Stumbling through the portrait hole, two girls flopped onto the same couch as Scorpius and Albus, one of them leaning her head on Albus's shoulder while the other draped herself over the others, her head in Scorpius's lap while her feet rested on the arm of the couch beside Albus. Scorpius and Albus exchanged looks.

"What happened to you guys?" Scorpius asked and Rose groaned from his lap. Hadley just grunted.

"Stupid boys-"

"Think they're funny-"

"So tired-"

"Can't even talk properly-"

"And all because-"

"Bloody idiots, they are-"

Scorpius and Albus grinned at each other in amusement and waited till the girls stopped puffing and mumbling so that they could get the whole story.

"Okay, so you know that painting of Inez, that lady who tries to throw cats at you as you pass? Well we were walking past that, completely innocently-" Rose and Hadley exchanged sly glances and the two boys knew that they were hiding something. "-and then bang! Something hits us from behind. We turn around and there, right on top of us, was Lily and her friend . . . err, you know, the one that has the funny top lip?"

"Marisa." Rose provided. Hadley nodded.

"Anyways, they jumped on us, and they had these really evil smirks on their faces- which is really terrifying when Marisa does it, I mean, have you seen her lips?- and they started dragging us off, we were kicking and screaming the whole way but there must have been hidden muscles somewhere cause man they were strong and- wait, why are you all looking at me like that?"

Hadley's audience had been staring at her with half amused, half aspirates looks, just waiting for her to notice. Rose rolled her eyes delicately. Cute, Scorpius thought. Then he scowled at the wall until Rose started talking.

"Maybe I should tell them. We didn't scream or kick, we followed them 'cause we were curious as to what they were smirking about. They led us to a deserted corridor just a little away from Inez and suddenly two huge Slytherins's jumped out from a broom closet and they got these really dopey looks on their face. Turned out that uncle George had asked Lily to test out some of his new love potion.

"Anyway, Lily was still ticked off at me for saving those quaffles that she threw at me, so she thought that I would be a good candidate for her experiment. So now me and Hadley have to put up with a week of avoiding the two Slytherin love sick puppies!"

"We only just managed to get away from them now. We sprinted half way across the castle just to get rid of them," Hadley pouted.

Scorpius chanced a look down at the beautif- err, tired girl in his lap and smiled slightly as she pouted as well. Unfortunately for him, he found Rose's pout much more adorable than Hadley's. He scowled again. What was with him? Ever since he and Rose had become friends, Scorpius had been finding it harder and harder not to notice small and adorable things about her.

Like the way she licked her lips when she was thinking, or the way she battered her eyelashes when she was hiding something. The way she pulled at her hair when she was nervous, the way her eyes sparkled when she was excited, the way she wrung her hands when she was uncomfortable, the way she stood arrogantly when she was angry, and the way she bit her lip when she was flattered. He had noticed all these things and more, but he could not figure out what it meant.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream and the slamming of the portrait hole. Several people gasped as Penny Brown crashed through the portrait hole, knocking a first year down in the process.

"Sorry, sorry," she mumbled to the first year who was sprawled on the floor, before she stood up straight, her chin raised.

This was typical for Penny, for she honestly thought she was the most important and well liked girl in the school. The fact that she was one of this year's prefects only increased her self-pride.

"Gryffindor's, the Headmaster requests all the students down at the Great Hall in ten minutes, there is going to be an important announcement," she retold loudly, before strutting out of the common room, not noticing when everyone rolled their eyes at her behaviour.

"We had better go down now, that way we avoid the last minute rush and all," Rose said, and they all rose and exited the common room. Excited chatter filled the hallways on their way down to the Great Hall as students tried to guess why they were being summoned for dinner early.

"Maybe someone died!" one boy told his friend and then deflated noticeably when his friend shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous, the atmosphere is not nearly morbid enough for that. I recon it will have something to do with housing Dragons in the dungeons for the rest of the year; that sounds so much more realistic!"

Scorpius turned to Albus, his eyes alight with excitement. "Wouldn't that be cool? If they really were housing Dragons in the dungeon?"

Albus nodded his head viciously, and the two girls beside them shook their heads, mumbling '_Boys_," under their breath.

When the quartet eventually reached the Great Hall, they found it alive with the buzz of excitement as well. Rose frowned.

What could possibly be happening? It was an extremely rare occasion that they were called down to dinner early, and almost every time something exciting happened. Last time there was a foreign exchange project running from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to Hogwarts. The time before that they had been told that a new subject had been added into the school's curriculum.

Rose, Scorpius, Hadley and Albus all took a seat and listened to the bazaar stories that were swirling around them. Rose felt Scorpius lean into her and looked up to find him closer than she had thought. A bright blush clouded her cheeks.

I never blush, she thought to herself, perplexed, just as Scorpius started talking to her. "So, what do you think might be happening?" he asked her softly.

Rose looked up at him. "I haven't the faintest idea," she told him, though it annoyed her to no end that she didn't. Scorpius smirked knowingly down at her and she rolled her eyes. "Just shut up Malfoy."

He laughed loudly just as the Headmaster asked for quiet.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, that means you too," McGonagall told him sternly and Rose stifled giggles. Wait, I don't giggle either, she thought, slightly disgusted with herself.

"Now, I am sure that you are all wondering why you have been called to dinner early. This is because the Ministry and I have decided that, since the Dark Lord is long gone and therefore cannot sabotage the games, we will once again be holding the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts." Loud whisper swept over the four house tables, and it took a few minutes for McGonagall shush them again. "As most of you will know, the Triwizard Tournament is a friendly competition between the three largest European Wizarding schools- Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang- and was established seven hundred years ago. A student is selected to represent their school in three magical tasks, though the age limit for this is over fifteen. There will be four judges during these tasks, and I will introduce them shortly. But first, we must quickly welcome the other schools, who will be arriving now."

Loud chatter filled the Hall, as everyone took in the surprising news.

"Wow. This is going to be great! I mean, you've heard what the tasks were like from Dad, right Rose? They were amazing! Battling with Dragons, Swimming under water for an hour and working his way through a maze; imagine what they will set up for this year!" Albus was beside himself with excitement and was still blundering away when the doors to the Great Hall opened with a slam.

McGonagall stood up. "I will now presenting the Beauxbatons students, and their headmaster Anastasia Hagrid." Rose and Albus grinned at each other.

Anastasia was both of their father's friend's daughter, and was only just twenty years of age. Her mother, Olympe Hagrid, had run the school before she had fallen in love with Hagrid and had eventually handed the position over to Anastasia.

Most of the Hogwarts students gaped at her, and it was really no surprise. Anastasia Hagrid looked just like her parents in every way. She had an olive complexion and had huge black eyes, which she had adopted from her mother. Her hair was a muddy brown and hung in unmanageable tangles, which were from her father. She was also twice as tall as any man could possibly hope to be, and she abused this fact by wearing long Maxi dresses that emphasized her height.

Beside the giant woman walked ten selected students, all of whom were wearing sky-blue robes that supported the Beauxbatons sign; two golden wands crossed over.

When she spotted them, Anastasia rushed over to Rose and Albus, pausing to give them a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Rose, Albus, how wonderful to see you both! I do 'ope 'arry, Ron and 'ermione are well?" she exclaimed, her voice heavy with her accent. Rose nodded.

"Well then, I best be off. I think your 'eadmaster is becoming annoyed at me talking. I will see you around," and with that Anastasia flounced off towards the teachers table.

Scorpius turned to his friends. "Why is she so . . . tall?" Rose was about to scold him on his abruptness, but was interrupted by a Beauxbatons girl, who turned to Scorpius with a flirty smile. She was dressed in the light blue uniform that represented Beauxbatons and had long brown hair that curled down to her waist.

"Iz it alright if I sit here?" she motioned to the seat beside Scorpius and Albus both boys replied with dazed looks.

"Sure, of course."

Rose scowled. The girl hadn't even talked to her and she already disliked her. That's petty, Rose, she told herself strictly.

Scorpius turned back to her. "Erm, what were we talking about?" Rose smirked at the confused look on his face because she knew that he hated being confused as much as she did.

"Wasn't important," she informed him with a small smile. He smiled back. God, he's smiles gorgeous! Rose's face twisted into a scowl. This was not the first time that she had been thinking totally unreasonable thoughts about her newly found friend, and she hated to admit that she might like him more that a friend. No, he's just a friend, she assured herself before she realized that Scorpius had been watching her changing facial expressions with amusement.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, leaning closer to her. Rose breathed in quickly and was hit by the wonderful smell of the boy in front of her. His scent was a mixture of fresh rain and wet grass.

"You smell really good," she breathed, unable to control her mouth.

"So do you," Scorpius mumbled back, leaning closer so that their lips almost touched. Desperate for this to continue, Rose leant up closer, and was almost there when-

"And now, presenting the Durmstrang students, and their Headmaster Burritt Maletzka."

Rose and Scorpius jolted their heads back as they realized what they had nearly done. Turning slowly, Rose moved to distract herself from the awkward situation she had put herself in by watching the Durmstrang students strut in.

Their robes where a contrasting red next to the black-robed students of Hogwarts, and they all wore fur coats around their shoulders. Maletzka shook hands with McGonagall before taking a seat at the teachers table, while his students filled in the empty seats at the four house tables.

"And now, students, our judges!" McGonagall announced and Rose looked up to see the Headmaster gesturing to a door that was slightly to the side of the teachers' table. "First judge will be the famous Harry Potter!"

Loud noise filled the hall as all the three schools clapped hysterically for the hero. Harry just smiled and waved to them lazily. Albus, upon spotting his dad, deflated slightly. Rose felt sorry for him, until she noticed someone else walk through the door. Then she felt sorry for herself.

"Our next judge is Ronald Weasley!" More excited clapping filled the air, and Rose looked on with horror. A whole year with her father close by. This couldn't possibly get any worst, she thought bitterly. She thought to soon.

"Judge number three will be Hermione Weasley!"

Rose groaned and slumped against Scorpius, borrowing her face into his chest. Laughing lightly at her reaction, Scorpius looked back up at the front of the hall as the last judge was called.

"Oh, Shit," he choked out, arousing Rose from her misery enough that she looked up at the panic on his face. Confused, she turned her head to the front and gasped along with the school as the last judge strutted out beside the others.

"And our final judge will be Draco Malfoy!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and keep 'em coming! I'd like to say a special thanks to my beta, Pinkrose14, for reading over my work.**

**Just a short chapter, so . . . On with the story . . .**

ADULTS POINT OF VEIW

Draco was looking out over the students in the Great Hall with mild amusement. He always found the humor in the way the world saw him, as he really only care about his wife and child. Many of the Hogwarts students had their hands over their mouths in shock while others were open glaring at him. He sighed.

Suddenly he spotted his son sitting at the Gryffidor table with a morbid expression. Curled under his arm was a girl with flaming red hair. He could only assume that this was a Weasley, though which one, he had no clue.

He smirked at Scorpius and, in return, his son glared back. Scorpius had always hated it when his father pried into his private life, and he knew his father's smirks back to front. This was the 'Tell-me-or-I'll-do-something-drastic' smirk, and Scorpius could only guess that he was talking about the girl who was tucked snugly under his arm. He shook his head in an angry 'no' and watched sullenly as Draco waltzed over to stand next to Hermione Weasley.

"Granger," he said quietly and watched as she spun around with a disapproving tut.

"Come now, Draco, we have known thirty-two years now (A/N: I did the maths but I'm not entirely sure. They've known each-other for seven years in school, plus nineteen years when Rose/Scorp first went to school, then the six years they have been at school. Tell me if I'm wrong?). Surely you can call me by my given name by now?" she told him with a slight smile. He smiled back.

"Of course, Hermione. You see, I wanted you to identify someone for me. You see my son, over there at the Gryffindor table," Draco took time to laugh at the look of surprise that passed over Hermione's face when she heard that Draco's son was in Gryffindor. "Well there seems to be a red head over there with him. I'm sure it's one of your lot, so would you be able to tell me exactly who it is?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Of course," she told him with a kind smile, and obediently looked over at Scorpius, who was talking down to the sulking red head quietly. Hermione's eyes widened. "That can't be. . ." she sighed to herself. Draco looked on confused. "Well, Draco, it seems that the girl with your son is Rose."

Draco's eyes widened. "Your daughter? As in the one that was always fighting with Scorpius? But I thought they hated each other!" he yelled in surprise, finally catching the attention of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who wrapped a protective arm around his wife. Draco nodded to them, and the men nodded back. Hermione rolled he eyes.

"What's going on?" Ron asked his fuzzy haired wife, who looked back with fake innocent eyes.

"What on earth could you mean? Draco and I were just talking about what the tasks might be," she lied, but everyone saw straight through it.

"Hermione," Harry warned. Hermione sighed and explained the situation to a bemused Harry and slowly-turning-furious Ron. She then sent a glare at Ron.

"And Ronald Weasley, if you dare to interfere with Rose's life while we are at Hogwarts I swear on Merlins spotty pink underwear that I will never ever forgive you," she told him sternly, knowing exactly what her husband was like. Ron mumbled a frightened "Yes 'Mione," and Draco cackled. How easily Hermione can tame the Weasel, he thought happily, until Hermione's glare turned on him.

"And you, Draco. If you try anything funny involving Rose and Scorpius I will curse of whatever family jewels you own," she told him just as sternly, while Harry chuckled beside her. He looked down in fright.

"Sure thing Hermione."

Hermione grinned to herself. She sure liked wearing the pants in relationships.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi-ya guys. First off, I'd like to thank Pinkrose14, my wonderful Beta.**

**Second, I'd like to dedicate this story to my very good friend, SomethingWithMittens, who gave me some excellent ideas.**

**I also recommend you check out her story 'Knowing' (James Potter/Lily Evens) and beg her to post the Rose/Scorpius story that I **_**know**_** she is writing.**

**Enjoy!**

"This is ridiculous," Rose told Scorpius as they judges entered the Gryffindor common room. The surrounding students were clapping loudly, all but the left corner of the room, who were all looking gloomy. This was the Potter-Weasley clan. And Scorpius. Albus and Lily sat on one of the couches next to the fire place looking morbidly into its midst, Dominique was sitting on the carpet, glaring at the roof while Hugo, Rose's brother sat next to her and was attempting to do homework. Dominique's brother, Louis was dangling off the top of a table like a puppet and Molly and Lucy were playing tic-tac-toe in the corner. Scorpius and Rose were sitting down next to each other against the wall.

"I absolutely agree. But I guess they sort of deserve it," he told her apologetically and got a sharp glare in return. Scorpius laughed and tossed his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She leant her head on his chest.

"Ugh, you guys!" Albus complained loudly and all the adults' heads snapped towards the children, though it went unnoticed by the Potters-Weasleys. "Why can't you do that in your own time? The rest of us don't want to see you getting all lovey-dovey together!"

Albus was angry and embarrassed, Rose could see, but she wasn't putting up with it. She swiftly stuck her finger up at him and mumbled "Shut it, Al," before burrowing her head deeper into Scorpius's side. She was too upset to put up with Albus and she honestly needed all the comfort she could get.

It sounded petty, even to her, to be whining over the fact of having her parents around. But it wasn't like that. At home, when she was surrounded by famous parents and aunts and uncles, she felt like she was useless and had to prove something. Hogwarts was the only place she could get out of her families shadow and she was devastated that she had to spend the whole year being over-cast by them. Scorpius had it worse, though.

His father had been a known supporter of You-Know-Who when he had been in school and most of the Wizarding community still avoided him for this reason. Now Scorpius had to go the entire year being looked down on because of his father. And, in the few times that Rose had met him, she rather thought that Draco Malfoy didn't deserve it either.

"Children!" exclaimed a loud voice and the group of gloomy students let out a hearty groan. In front of them was Professor Dellus, smiling greedily at them. "Why, it's lovely to see you all! How have you been?"

The room was quiet except for a few nervous giggles that broke out. Rose sighed. Dellus must want something, she thought, knowing very well that it had something to do with the Golden Trio, better known as her parents and uncle. Suddenly she found herself looking closely at her Professor. Is she. . . Is she wearing make-up? Rose suppressed a giggle. Dellus had a thick layer of powder spread across her face and heavy blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were weighed down with a fat amount of purple eye shadow. It was sickening, really. But what was worse was that Dellus seemed to be shooting lustful glances, every few seconds, at none other than. . . Ron Weasley.

This was too much for Rose and she was suddenly overcome by a wave of hysterical laughter. She brought her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stop herself but that just ended in making muffled giggles sound flatulent. Scorpius looked down and the girl with a fair amount of amusement and curiosity. He knew that Rose was in a bad mood, so what could have happened in the past two minutes that made her laugh so hysterically? He looked up as he heard his name being called.

"Mister Malfoy, could you please remove Miss Weasley from the common room?" demanded Dellus through her teeth. And that was when Scorpius noticed something funny about her.

"Are you wearing make-up?" he asked in shock and Rose, who had finally restrained her laughter to a mere chortle, broke out in hard laughter again, leaning on Scorpius for support as she tried pointlessly to stifle her out brake.

Dellus gritted her teeth. "Out now, Mister Malfoy!"

Grabbing Rose's hands, Scorpius pulled her out of the room, while trying to contain his own laughter. The common room, which had all evidently, been listening and watching, snickered along with them at the thought of their foul Professor wearing make-up.

Outside the common room, Scorpius and Rose laughed for a few more minutes before they finally settled down, sitting against the back of the corridor in silence.

"How long do you think she's going to make us sit out here for?" Rose asked Scorpius. He shrugged in answer, smiling down at her.

"Isn't it weird, how just a week ago we were at each other throats, and now we're really great friends?" Scorpius mused to her and Rose shrugged.

"Not that weird. I mean, the only reason I didn't like you was because of what you said to me in the compartment on the train in first year," she told him casually, but Scorpius could see the hurt reflected in her eyes. Sliding his arm around her tiny frame, he pulled her to him.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that," he whispered to her, and she looked up at him smiling.

"It's fine. It was six years ago, after all."

It was then that Scorpius noticed the small distance of space between their faces. His eyes darted down as she nervously chewed on the corner of her bottom lip. Eager to feel the pressure of her soft lips against his, Scorpius lent down and softly pressed a fluttering kiss on the corner of her mouth, before darting to the other corner and kissing there. Rose's eyes were closed and her mouth was parted slightly.

He's teasing me, she thought vaguely, though she was far too caught in the moment to say or do anything productive. Scorpius was lightly tracing her top lip with his, centring his lips, and was about to eagerly push his lips onto Rose's when-

"Hey! Blondie! You get off of my girlfriend, do you hear?"

Both teenagers spun around to face a red faced Slytherin boy, who had both his fists up, as if readying himself for a fight. The boy had black hair and brown eyes, his face was screwed up in an angry expression and his eyes were narrowed at Scorpius.

"Oh, Dammit!" Rose cursed from beside him, as she scurried to her feet. She leant down to Scorpius, under the presence of helping him up, and whispered: "Scorp, you have to help. This guy has already put five people in the hospital wing just for looking at me wrong! And I promise I'll explain everything after."

Turning towards the Slytherin, she put on a fake, bright smile.

"Julian! How are you dear?" she asked him kindly, and his face softened a little as he looked at her.

"Babe, what the hell are you doing kissing this bloke? We're meant to be together!" he shrieked, tears filling his eyes. If the situation wasn't so confusing to Scorpius, he might have laughed at the sight of a crying Slytherin. Rose looked alarmed.

"But Julian, I told you, I will only consider going out with you a week from now. Not until then," she said soothingly to him, and he seemed to calm slightly.

"But, you were kissing him," Julian accused, glaring at Scorpius angrily. Rose sighed.

"Yes, but only to see if I truly feel for you, of course. What other reason could there be for me to kiss him?" Scorpius could see that Rose was straining to keep her tone casual and truthful, but a spiral of pain shot through him anyway. Was she being serious when she said that the only reason she would kiss Scorpius was to see if someone else was compatible for her? And why did that theory hurt him so much? Scorpius shook himself out of him thoughts as the conversation continued.

"Oh well. . . I guess that's okay then," Julian said swiftly. He turned on his heel and walked hurriedly away. Rose sighed, and smiled thankfully at Scorpius. She frowned when Scorpius didn't return the smile and moved towards him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked him worriedly. Scorpius backed away from her as she moved to touch his arm.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked her harshly. Rose shook her head furiously, her frown deepening.

Scorpius laughed angrily. "No, wait, you're just going around kissing a whole lot of other boys so that you can see if you really like the Slytherin dick head." Rose's head snapped up as she shot a glare at him.

"How dare you. Do not go around kissing lots of boys, nor do I have plans to do so. If you would just let me explain"-

"No, Weasley, I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse. Now if you excuse me, I have more important people to entertain than you. Maybe someone that's worthy of my time." and with that, Scorpius fled through the portrait hole, leaving a tearing Rose behind him.

Rise slid down the wall so that she was sitting flat against the ground before she burst out in tears, hanging her head in her hands. It was a worry, really, that just a few words from her ex-worst-enemy could make her like this. Sighing, Rose got up from the floor, brushed her tears away and headed for the common room confidently. There was no way she was going to let Scorpius Malfoy ruin her year.

-

"Rose! Oh, Rosie, wake up! I have something important to tell you!" Rose groaned loudly. She didn't want to arise from the comfortable slumber that was encasing her, but her best friend's voice was high and excited. Rose sat up in bed to face Hadley.

"What do you want Had's? It's way too early!" she complained to her whiningly. Hadley shot a strange look at her.

"Rosie, it's noon," she told her. Rose shrugged.

"Exactly, far too early." and with that she flopped back down on the bed tiredly. The events of last night came swirling back through her head, and she was about to tell Hadley what had happened when Hadley started talking.

"Oh, Rose, it was so nice, and I didn't even realize that he liked me, and he just came through the portrait hole and asked if he could talk to me. Of course, I followed him because he looked really wired up, though now I know it was just nerves, and he just came right out and kissed me! And, oh my gosh, he is such a good kisser, and then he asked me out, and of course I said yes, but I was kind of worried that you liked him, so do you?"

Rose blinked at her best friend. She blinked again. "Do I like who? And what are you going on about?"

Hadley sighed. "My new boyfriend. He asked me out last night, like I just said. As to whom it is. . . Well, I'm now the proud girlfriend of Scorpius Malfoy," Hadley teased lightly, and kept talking. But Rose had tuned out. A cold, harsh stab of jealously lashed at her heart, though anger quickly followed. Scorpius had tried to kiss her only moments before he had kissed Hadley, and the prick had the nerve to accuse her of getting around. Rose ground her teeth together and interrupted whatever Hadley was saying.

"I don't like him Hadley, just to ease your worries. And now I'd really like to go down to lunch, so I'll meet you down there, okay?"

Hadley frowned at her friends haste for her to leave, but let it slide. "Okay then. Well I'm walking down with Scorpius anyway, so I'll see you there!" and with that she flounced out of the dorm room. Rose put her head in her hands tiredly. She had already decided that she was not going to talk to Scorpius until he apologized to her, but now he would have to put up with him every second of the day. Finally Rose pushed her worries away and adopted an air of indifference. She wouldn't worry about the lazy excuse for a Gryffindor any longer. She would just continue her year as if their bazar friendship hadn't happened.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello my Pretties.**_

_**Sorry about by disgustingly long absence, but here is the next chappy, all that's to SomethingWithMittens. Enjoy**_

Albus woke a start as the door slammed shut. He rubbed at his eyes and glared with as much force he could muster at his best friend.

"Who in Merlin's left nut-sack do you think you are, banging doors like a maniac? Some people are trying to sleep, knuckle-head!" he yelled at him, messing up his hair in the typical Potter way. Various groans and shouts of agreement sounded from around the dormitory after he had finished yelling.

Scorpius simply rolled his eyes and sat at the end of Albus's bed with an angry huff, casting a silencing charm around the curtains so that the two could talk without being over heard.

"She's such a freaking b?tch!" Scorpius suddenly exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. Albus was shocked at first, thinking that he was talking about his current girlfriend, Hadley, before remembering the other five times he had burst into the dormitory in a huff, complaining loudly about how Rose had eaten the last piece of toast that morning, or had beaten him again in a test. It was as if, Albus thought with some amusement, he was trying to think of small reasons to hate Rose, in order to maintain the same level of frustration and anger towards her. It was ridiculous, seeing as it was painfully obvious that Rose and Scorpius had fallen far too deeply into the horrible pit of doom called Love to pull back, but that was Scorpius; Ridiculous.

"What did she do this time?"

And he was off, complaining loudly to a half asleep Albus about how Rose had apparently bumped into him in the hallways and had decidedly been a teacher pet by apologizing and helping him with his books. Albus sighed, and finally asked the question he had been longing to ask since this whole ordeal started: "Why do you hate her so much?"

Silence greeted his question, and Albus looked up from his comforter to find Scorpius's face constricted with emotions.

"I . . ." Scorp paused before glancing at Albus warily and finally deciding to tell him everything that happened the night before. But, of course, Albus already knew it all.

Funny thing, it was, how Hogwarts worked so hard to make things difficult for its students (Moving stair cases, passwords, walking and talking suits of armor, crazy men walking around with his psychotic, mind-linked cat . . . need I say more?), and yet the matter of eavesdropping was the simple task of pressing an ear to the inside of the Fat Lady's portrait, as Albus and Hadley experienced the week before.

They had heard the whole conversation between the two, and had guessed the parts in-between. Hadley, after being kissed and asked out by Scorpius, had automatically decided that she was going to help the two star-crossed lovers recognise their feelings towards each other. Saying yes to the obviously angry and revenge seeking Scorpius, Hadley had reigned in the help of Albus before devising a plan to get them together. So far it was not working.

It had been a week since the two had fought, and the only thing Hadley and Albus had convinced them to admit was their undying hatred of each other, which wasn't really helping anyone.

Albus had noticed extreme differences about the way the two had handled their fight. Scorpius had adapted to insulting and abusing Rose in any way possible, while Rose had simply taken to ignoring him and everyone else around her, focusing on her studies more than ever.

Albus_ had_ to get them over this minor bump. He just had to in order to get his kind hearted friend and over energetic cousin back, before they were too far gone.

"Are you sorry for fighting with her?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No. The b?tch deserved it. She tried to kiss me and then goes and says that it's because she wants to find out if she liked another guy. And then, all of a sudden, this Julian prick doesn't like her anymore. She deserves it," he muttered, though Albus could find slight traces of regret laced through his tone. He raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression that you kissed her." Scorpius waved his hand.

"Details. The point is, I hate her, and I will never forgive her for attempting to use me."

Albus rolled his eyes and sighed, falling back onto his sheets as Scorpius moved to his own bed. It was going to be tricky. But he and Hadley could do it, he was sure.

"Are you sure you weren't just jealous?" he whispered to the blonde, who snorted and choked.

"No, why would I be, when I have Hadley?" he asked firmly, as if trying to convince himself, before rolling over and falling asleep.

Albus sighed for what seemed to be the eightieth time that day.

oOo

_Ahem_, someone coughed loudly, and Rose whipped her head up from her lap, trying to inconspicuously wipe her eyes dry. Standing before her, in all his blonde haired, Slytherin glory, was none other than Draco Malfoy, who was staring down at her with a pleasant face.

"Miss Weasley, can I ask what you are doing all the way down here in the dungeons when your common room is over the other side of the school?"

Rose stood, brushing her backside of with a few swipes of her hand.

"I was just heading back now, Mr Malfoy," she replied in a strained polite voice. It was too much, really, being in the presence of someone who looked exactly like the man she had ultimately decided she hated. It was Scorpius's fault that she was sitting in the one place he would be sure not to venture, as it was also his fault that she was crying profoundly. She tried wiping her eyes again.

Smiling what probably looked like a foul grimace, Rose turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"What did he do to you?" Draco whispered, almost to himself, before repeating the question at a much louder level. Rose frowned.

"Who?"

Draco gave her a patronising glance before replying. "You know who I'm talking about. But since you are deciding to be as stubborn as your mother, I will elaborate for you. What the bloody hell did Scorpius Malfoy say to you?"

And she broke down. Amidst gallons of tears and sobs, Rose finally told someone about the dreadful week she had been having. By the end of it, Draco had his arm awkwardly around her, patting her carefully on the back. Rose frowned at him.

"I am sorry for wasting your time, Mr Malfoy, but I really should be heading back to my common room now. Thank you."

Draco was too deep in thought to respond properly, so he simply smiled at her slightly and sent her on her way.

Now all he had to figure out was if he was willing to risk the wrath of Hermione to help the poor Weasley's situation. He smirked. He was Draco Malfoy; of course he wasn't scared of a fellow class mate, let alone a muggle-born. He would take this case as his own. Still, just to be safe, Draco thought as he remembered Hermione's controlling face with a shiver, I'll make sure she has no idea what's happening.

oOo

"Students! Now that we have given our guests a week to adjust to the Hogwarts castle, I should think it is time to reveal the legendary Goblet of Fire to you," McGonagall told the silent hall, smiling slightly as she noticed all of the students looking on with their undivided attention. If only they were like this in class, she thought wishfully, before returning to her speech. "The Goblet of Fire will choose exactly who is worthy enough to represent their school in the Triwizard Tournament."

Grabbing the end of the fabric that covered the legendary cup, McGonagall rejoiced in the cries of awe that were heard around the hall. The simple cup was shining brightly from all the candles that surrounded it, and the dancing, green flame licked up its sides, casting a faint glow over those closest to it.

"For the chance to participate, you are to write your name and school on a slip of parchment and feed it to the goblet. You have twenty-four hours, as tomorrow night we will announce the participants. Now, off to bed, the lot of you," she dismissed them with a careless wave of her hand, and the hall filled with the scrapes of chairs on the stone floor. Lorcan turned to Rose with a fabulous smile.

"I'm going for it." Rose stopped her hurry out of the hall to glimpse her friend scrawling on a piece of parchment, before she rushed out, not wanting to crowd those who wanted to enter. She herself would enter her name much later this night, where no one was there to witness.

Once she reached the common room, Rose relaxed against one of the couches near the fire, pulling her homework from her bag. It wasn't too long before the couch beside her sank with the weight of another. She glanced up.

Hadley grinned at her. "I just put my name in the Goblet. Wouldn't it be amazing, all the glory of just participating, little-own winning! Oh, I do hope I get in," she sighed before turning to someone who Rose hadn't noticed sat beside her. "Wouldn't it be amazing, Scorp?"

Rose almost stiffened, but forced herself to relax into a casual position. If she didn't let Scorpius know that his presence annoyed her, then he would spend the least amount of time he could around her.

"It would be great, Love," Rose heard Scorpius reply sweetly and she felt a pang on anger shoot through her. How dare he try and kiss her and then latch on to her best friend. It was disgusting how quickly he moved on, and Rose was sickened at the thought that she had actually enjoyed the thought of kissing to toad. Bleurgh.

"-ROSE!" a loud voice suddenly boomed in her ear and Rose jumped slightly, her eyes widening as she took in her best friends flushed face.

"What?"

Hadley rolled her eyes at her ignorant friend. It was obvious that Scorpius's presence jumped a few of her nerves and that she was jealous of Hadley's relationship, but she was too god damn stubborn to admit it. Hadley sighed; she and Albus certainly had their work cut out for them.

"You were blanking out again. Anyway, I was asking if you were going to put your name in. It would be amazing if at least one of us"- she was cut off by a loud snort, which came from the boy beside her. Both heads snapped to look incredulously at the smirking boy in front of the two girls, his eyes fixed cruelly on Rose.

"Are we talking about the same Rose? Because I know for certain that the Rose Weasley I know wouldn't have a chance of becoming champion; as if the Goblet of Fire would pick such a lowly, poor family to represent the students of Hogwarts. And if it did, it would be because of your famous parents, not your useless ass," he smirked, before rising from his seat and strutting towards his dorm.

The girls were in shock. Who knew Scorpius could stoop so low as to refer to her obviously not poor family as 'lowly'. But what made the water-works start was by Scorpius addressing one of Rose's biggest fears- being known only because of her family. Hadley made to speak as she saw the first tear drop from Roses sparkling eyes, but Rose just held her hand out to silence her, before rising from her seat and storming out of the common room.

A sob wracked through her figure as she sprinted through the dark and empty corridors. She stopped when she finally reached the totally deserted Great Hall, where the Goblet stood famously in the middle of the room.

Stepping forward carefully and slowly, so as not to alert any Professors of her presence, Rose finally made it so that she stood directly in front of the Goblet, its flames flicking wildly towards her and away from her in a calming motion, casting a faint glow over her pale, tear stained face. Reaching up carefully, she quickly read over an already prepared slip of parchment – complete with her full name and school – before dropping in into the flames depths. She let out a relieved sigh, a small smile slipping through her lips. She hoped she was chosen; she needed a chance to show the rest that she was more than her family's history, she was the future role model, as her uncle and parents were now. A clutter of footsteps frightened her suddenly and she swung around to come face to face with Scorpius Malfoy.

He sneered at her.

"Who do you think you're playing, Weasley, putting your name in the Cup. What's the point if you know you're not going to be chosen?"

A bubble of anger rose inside her, and she poked her finger into Scorpius's chest forcefully, he took a step back in surprise.

"How dare you. How dare you say such disgusting things to me, when you have done such terrible things yourself? You have no right, no right what-so-ever, to abuse me after you nearly kissed me and then wouldn't even let me explain what the hell was happening. And then what do you do? You go and ask out my best friend, not caring that maybe that_ might_ just hurt my feelings a little bit. You sicken me!" she shouted at him, pronouncing each sentence with a hard jab. He grabbed her wrist painfully and pulled her closer to him, a furious expression printed clearly across his aristocratic features.

"How dare I? Are you kidding me? You let me almost kiss you, only to go and tell some other guy that it was all for his benefit? What the hell was that, Rose? You think I deserve to be used by you?"

"He was under a love potion, you bloody twat!" she screamed at him, flinging her hand away from him with a jolt. "I told you that Lily was testing love potions on Slytherins and that she had targeted me, but you couldn't get that tiny sized brain of yours to connect the dots, could you? I told the Slytherin I did it for his benefit because if I hadn't, he would of started bawling and punching at the same time!"

Rose growled one more time in frustration, before storming out of the hall, leaving a stunned and – for once – speechless Scorpius behind, left to suffer the guilt that was pulsing through him.


End file.
